


Four months in 2020

by pebbles1971



Series: Pandemic [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Covid-19 pandemic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/pseuds/pebbles1971
Summary: John is cut off from Atlantis because of the Covid-19 pandemic. He and Rodney communicate via email in their usual inept way.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Pandemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740868
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Four months in 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Although mostly about the boys and their relationship, this story channels my rage at the US and UK handling of the pandemic and it's not an easy read towards the end as I (briefly) speculate on some of the scenarios we may be facing in a month or so. Please take care of yourselves in whether you choose to read on.
> 
> The email dates and subjects are part of the story.
> 
> The major character injury involves burns and is historic
> 
> Hurriedly written, not beta'd, I just had to get it out.
> 
> Oh, also, I entirely disapprove of Rodney's use of ableist words like moron, imbecile, stupid, etc. but he would be OOC without them, dammit.
> 
> Hope you're all okay, wherever in the world you are.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 15 February 2020 00:18  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: lockdown

You need to get to SGC quick. Teyla is closing access to Pegasus and SGC is locking down but they'll repatriate you (with a month's quarantine) if you get there in the next 48 hours. Daily databursts so I'll keep you updated.

Come home.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 18 February 2020 16:41  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: lockdown

Just come back online. Managed to catch a flight to Colorado but SGC closed down already. Grabbing your apartment til this blows over. Home soon. Everyone is totally overreacting to what sounds like bad flu.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 19 February 2020 23:14  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: lockdown

You utter imbecile. Or maybe I should blame your moronic country. Seems like we have better information in another fucking galaxy than you do. This is not like the flu, General. And you of all people should be careful. Your breathing problems from the burn injuries put you at high risk.

You need to completely self-isolate John, I'm not fucking around.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 20 February 2020 18:27  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: quit worrying mckay

Aw, Rodney, didn't know you cared. I’ll be fine

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 21 February 2020 10:56  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: I’ll stop worrying when you stop taking unnecessary risks!!

Of course I care. Fuckwit.

***

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 15 April 2020 18:27  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: so fucking bored

Seriously. Out of my mind. Miss the jumpers. Even miss tava beans. Tell Teyla and Ronon I say hi.

Queen to Rook 5. Checkmate.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 16 April 2020 17:16  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: so fucking bored

Miss me?

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 17 April 2020 11:44  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: so fucking bored

You know it.

***

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 2 May 2020 12:15  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: how many gate techs does it take to change a lightbulb?

Hey Rodney, why did we stop fucking?

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 3 May 2020 20:37  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: sound of needle loudly sliding all the way across the record

Wow. Five years it's taken you to ask that question. That's almost impressive.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 4 May 2020 17:19  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: sound of needle loudly sliding all the way across the record

And?

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 5 May 2020 20:37  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: sound of needle loudly sliding all the way across the record

"Hey Rodney, why did we stop fucking?"

That there is why. Read the sentence and ask why I'd want to sleep with someone with the emotional range of a calculator.

Or are you just looking for some cybersex to relieve the boredom? So not interested, General.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 7 May 2020 05:13  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: no, dickhead I just wanted to know okay

So it wasn't the burns?

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 8 May 2020 10:43  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: What??? Are you incredibly dense???

No, it wasn't the fucking burns. You’re still the hottest thing in 2 galaxies. Even the face burns are sexy, fuck knows how you manage it.

I just think after you've spent months supporting someone through horrendous medical rehab it's polite to see them as more than just a fuck.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 11 May 2020 10:43  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: Yeah, not replying to that was a dick move, General

I mean, I thought this was obvious. It wasn’t supposed to be some big revelation.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 12 May 2020 03:14  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: sorry about the dick move

No. It wasn't obvious. Oh.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 12 May 2020 22:22  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: sorry about the dick move

Well, now you know.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 13 May 2020 12:40  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: sorry about the dick move

Now I know. 

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 17 May 2020 19:50  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: don’t strain anything

That's more like the monosyllabic General I know and . . . still tolerate. I take it the sharing feelings part of this pandemic is over.

Take a look around you, General. It's the fucking apocalypse out there. If ever there was a time to throw caution to the wind and actually finish a conversation it's now.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 21 May 2020 14:53  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: bit of a cough

Got the virus. It's really not that bad, so you can stop worrying. Some dickhead got in too close at the store and coughed on me a while back. Guess it was then.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 22 May 2020 08:01  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: bit of a cough

Did you seriously catch the fucking plague so you could change the subject? Jerk.

Do some reading up and ffs don’t die <https://www.who.int/news-room/q-a-detail/q-a-coronaviruses>

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 24 May 2020 07:33  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: bit of a cough

Sheppard? Speak to me.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 25 May 2020 05:10  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: bit of a cough

Seriously John, sorry I called you a jerk. I mean you are, but still, sorry. Talk to me. Let me know you're ok.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 26 May 2020 04:22  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: bit of a cough

Just please be okay.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 27 May 2020 03:12  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: bit of a cough

I may . . . well, care about you. A bit. Asshole. Don't be dead. Don't survive the Wraith and the replicators to be taken out by a bad cough, that would be ridiculous of you.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 29 May 2020 14:33  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: alive

I'm not dead. Kinda wish I was. It got bad and I ended up in hospital. Well, I say hospital but I've seen better appointed field hospitals in the back of wherever.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 29 May 2020 23:50  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: thank fuck. Jesus you scared me

Tell me what happened. Never been so worried in my life and that’s saying a lot.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 31 May 2020 01:36  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: thank fuck. Jesus you scared me

There was this guy in the next bed, same age as me . . . he had grandkids, Rodney. People who love him. But when they realised I'm the guy who saved the planet twice from the wraith, the big fucking hero . . . they chose. I didn't realise, not til after. He died, Rodney. He died because there weren't enough ventilators for both of us, and they chose me because of shit that’s long gone and happened by fluke. He was a good guy. Bob. I liked him. Stupid sense of humour. Fuck.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 1 June 2020 16:14  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: (none)

Oh John . . . I don’t know what to say. Ring SGC. Talk to someone. I know you won’t but still . . . you should. I’m sorry about Bob, but I’m so fucking grateful you’re alive.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 2 June 2020 03:13  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: (none)

How the fuck am I supposed to live with that, Rodney? My life isn't worth more than his because I had the enormous privilege to end up where I ended up. I'm just a lonely old retired General with nobody to go home to. It should've been him.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 3 June 2020 23:49  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: (none)

You're alive. Don't know what I'd have done . . .

They shouldn't have had to choose. It's fucked up that they ever got to this state. Some countries licked this by not being evil neoliberal dystopias.

I'm sorry you went through that, John. They would've given ventilation to the person with the best chance. Not your fault.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 4 June 2020 04:17  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: (none)

I didn't have the best chance. Shoulda died. They could've saved him and others the length of time I was on the ventilator. Couldn't let a hero die, that's what they told me.

Medical triage? Bullshit. It's eugenics happening in my own damn country.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 5 June 2020 22:19  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: (none)

I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't not be glad you're still here. Even if Teyla is talking years before the gate opens again. I can't bear the idea of the universe without you in it. There. I said it.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 7 June 2020 10:45  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: (none)

John?

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 8 June 2020 07:42  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: (none)

Oh god please tell me it didn't come round again . . .

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 9 June 2020 04:17  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: still alive

Nah. I'm ok. Weak. Depressed. Realising some stuff too.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 10 June 2020 10:12  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: still alive

Realising some stuff like . . . ???

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 13 June 2020 05:03  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: still alive

Like, maybe you care about me?

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 14 June 2020 15:48  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: well duh

See above, moron

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 17 June 2020 05:35  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: Re: well duh

Maybe I care about you too. Maybe it was more than fucking. Maybe I was, as you say, an imbecile not to fight to keep you. Not to ask for the more I wanted.

To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Sent: 18 June 2020 16:20  
From: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: well duh

Moron. I love you.

To: mrmckay@atlantis.net  
Sent: 22 June 2020 15:01  
From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net  
Subject: RE: well duh

Asshole. I love you too.


End file.
